


Damien Does A Sick

by Cap (lethalblizzard)



Category: Amy Nelson - Fandom, Markiplier Egos, PlanetPeebles, amyplier - Fandom, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, wkm damien - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethalblizzard/pseuds/Cap
Summary: Within the AU that is my Amyplier (Amy has egos that match Mark’s), a freed Damien and Selene live peacefully with all the other ego pairings. Though, who knew an immortal could catch the flu? Read for a sneaky boy that just wants to cuddle, buds.





	Damien Does A Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder, these gals are for Amy!!!! Selene has little to no relation to Celine from WKM, but she does take her place in a different role.
> 
> Also, I apologize for the lack of context. Just enjoy the fic ig and I’ll answer questions if you have them.

At 6 AM in the early morning, just like always, Selene stretched off the night's sleep for her morning routine. Damien usually slept an hour more because of Selene's showers, so he snoozed quietly as his girlfriend snuck out. 

An hour later, Selene walked out of the adjoining bathroom and sat on the bed to dry her hair. However, once she sat she was surprised to see that Damien continued to sleep as his alarm rang loudly on his nightstand. 

"I shouldn't bother him," she thought while turning the cacophonous object off. "He needs the sleep." She pulled his blanket closer to his head, kissed his shoulder, and threw on a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark red blouse, and a black cardigan. After creeping down the hall and stairs to the dining room, she was greeted with several "good mornings" and "hellos". 

"Hiya, Selene!" Exclaimed Wesli, jumping up to her before she could even fully get down the stairs. She was followed by her partner, the extra extravagant Wilford. 

"Where's Dame at?" He slurred. "I thought he usually came down with you in the early mornings."

"Well, usually, yes," she responded, sitting down and picking up a dark chocolate muffin. "I don't know. He may be a little groggy, that's all, but he was still asleep when I got out of the bath. I'm sure he's fine, though."

Dr. Iplier overheard the conversation and strolled across from the group. "Want me to take a look, just in case? Gen and I don't have any appointments till after lunch."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Edward, but I think Damien just wanted to sleep in today. There's no harm in that, right?" The three shrugged in response. "Well, then I'll go check on him as soon as I finish breakfast, and I'll call you if something is wrong," she said gesturing to the Doctor. "Sound fair?"

"Up to you, pal!" Wesli exclaimed. "Your judgement trumps ours in this case, ya know."

The three left Selene to finish her muffin as to get their own food, and she began to worry. "Of course he's fine. I'll take him a muffin, and maybe that'll get his spirits up and ready," she thought, grinning to herself. Thankfully, Eric always thought to make a couple of Damien's favorite whenever he baked muffins for breakfast, which were blackberry chocolate chip. Taking the lot and thanking him, she made her way back up to their bedroom.

When she opened the French doors to the room, she was surprised to see that Damien wasn't in bed anymore, and that the bathroom door was closed shut. She set his breakfast on his nightstand and frowned. "...Um, Damien?" She called out. All there was in response sounded like a groan coming from the bathroom. 

Quickly she ran to open the door and found her partner on the ground, grasping the rim of the toilet. "They were right.." she thought, remembering breakfast. She knelt beside him, concerned. 

"Damien, Love, are you okay?"

"I don't feel—!" Suddenly he lurched over the seat, coughing as he confirmed the worst. 

"You're sick, Damy."

"Yes, that sounds right," he sniffled and slurred. "I'm...verrrry sleepy. And thirsty. And throw-uppy. So sick sounds right," he said with a weak but delirious giggle. His usually well-kept midnight hair hung messily over his eyes and was drenched in sweat, and his breath was low and ragged. His eyes were still as bright as ever, even though the dark circles surrounding them were prominent. Through all this, he grinned at Selene sleepily, like he didn't thoroughly realize what was going on.

Still sitting on the bathroom floor, Selene rubbed his back with one hand and felt his forehead with the other. She jerked her hand back as soon as it touched his skin, like touching a hot stove. "Damien, you're burning up!"

"Well I knew I was hot, but I didn't think it was that severe," he snickered and coughed back bile, to which Selene rolled her eyes and sighed. 

"You've got a fever, darling. A bad one at that. You're practically throwing up your insides, you're very much delirious, and it's probably getting worse." Giving him a once over, she stood up and brushed herself off. "Up you go." She reached down and easily picked him up by his shoulders. Instinctively he wrapped his arms and legs around her neck and waist, then dropped his head into the crook of her neck like a toddler. She giggled softly at the thought. "Are you comfortable?"

"Verrry much so, doll..!" He squeezed tiredly as she carefully walked back to their bed. As she laid him down and rushed to leave he stopped her. "Wait, Sel!"

"Damien, I must hurry and get Edward. He said he would give you a once over if anything was wrong. What is it?"

"I wanna go with youuu..." He sounded drunk now, and acted like it too. 

"Absolutely not."

"But Sel," he whined, "what if I start throwing up again? Or what if I need you for something while you're gone?" He started to give her puppy dog eyes, which he knew were her one weakness with him. She sighed deeply and rubbed her face in exhaustion. 

"Do you promise not to touch anything?"

"Well, yes. What kinda question is that, Sel?"

"The 'not-wanting-to-get-the-whole-manor-sick' kind."

Damien brushed her off. "I bet nobody's even here. It's after breakfast anyway, so everyone probably left to go do what they do."

"I'm not taking you downstairs unless you promise me you won't touch anything."

He grumpily crossed his arms and frowned. "I promise."

Selene defiantly crossed her arms as well. "You promise what, exactly?"

He slid off the bed and trudged over to her. "I promise to not touch anything. Now can we go?"

She smiled softly back at him and nodded. "Yes, now we can go." Opening her arms up to him, Damien clambered up her torso like before and nestled his head back into her neck. She could feel him smile, which made her as well. She began to slowly waddle down the hall with her cargo. "You're a big baby, you know that?"

"But I'm your big baby. That's the good thing," he mumbled into her sweater. 

"Ah, you're right. Can't argue with that logic." She noticed Ophélie at the end of the hall coming out of her bedroom. However, she didn't seem to notice them back.

"Matin, Selene, Dami—ah bon?" She stumbled back and smiled confusedly at the sight of the large man bear hugging Selene's slender body. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Is everything alright?" Morning 

Damien looked up and grinned. "I'm sick." He plopped back down.

"He's sick," Selene repeated. "We're going to see the doctor before he contaminates the manor."

"Ah, I see," Ophélie giggled. "I will not keep you, then." She walked down the stairs ahead of the slow-paced couple and stopped. "I believe I saw Iplier in his office, Selene, not quite long ago. Genevieve is out getting supplies for it, though." 

"Thanks, Oph." They were finally down the stairs.'"If you see Eric, do you mind asking if he could make some soup or something?"

"Pas du tout. And Damien," she began as he lifted his head in her direction, "do take care of yourself, sil vous plaît." He nodded slowly in response as Selene trudged on to Iplier's office. 

"I see my hunch was correct?" Iplier helped to set Damien down on the examination table. Selene sat back in one of the chairs tiredly. 

"Apparently so. He was throwing up when I got back, and he's burning up."

"That's never good." He reached over to his bag and pulled out a thermometer. "Dame, you mind opening up for me?" It seemed like he was asleep, but he did as he was told, even with his eyes closed. "Annnd close."

Not even ten seconds later, the device beeped out. Iplier frowned at the display and began to rummage through his bag again. 

"Edward, what did it say?" Selene asked eagerly. She sat down on the table with Damien, concerned. 

"103.7."

"What? You've got to be joking."

"I'm not one to joke about these kinds of things, Selene," he replied. He pulled out a notepad and sat in front of Damien. "So, do you feel cold?" He nodded. "Super sore everywhere, right?" He nodded again. "How long have you been throwing up?"

"Sinnnce thisss morrrninnggg," He druggedly reponded. "Befffore Sel camee up."

The doctor closed his notepad without writing anything in it and turned to Selene. "I don't even have to test him, which is good, all things considered." He got up before finishing his thought and searched through the cabinets in the corner. He pulled out a brown bottle of some sort of liquid and handed it to Sel. 

"What does he have, Doctor? You left that part out."

"The flu. Type B, which is the worse kind for a lot of people. He's got all the symptoms. Throwing up, bad fever, coughing and cold chills," he listed. He pointed to the bottle in Selene's hand. "There's no cure for it, but that medicine should help with his fever if you give it to him a couple times a day. And bedrest, that too. He shouldn't leave the bed unless he needs a bathroom break, so he needs to be watched at all times."

"That's for the best. He's sneaky when he wants to be." She paused to look at him. "How long?"

"That depends on him. If he stays in bed, a few days at the least."

Selene sighed and stood up. "I think we can manage that, right Damy?" He gave a light smile and moaned softly in response. She smiled and prodded him. "Time to go back to bed, you mammoth." Selene patted the doctor on the back in thanks and heaved Damien back onto her chest. 

Back in their bedroom, Selene set Damien down on the duvet instead of the bed. She began to remove all the sheets and pillowcases and threw them on the floor, then ransacked his side of their wardrobe. After she pulled out a thick blue sweater, Damien watched, puzzled. 

"Whatcha doinnnn', Sel?"

"Making sure you have fresh sheets and clothes so these can get washed. Once you're done being sick, these will go to the laundry," she said pulling out fresh black sheets from the closet. After she made the bed and stuffed the pillows into new cases, she headed toward Damien with the sweater. "Arms up."

"Beg yourrr pardonnn?"

She giggled. "Put your arms up, Damy, so I can take off your shirt."

Tired as he was, he smirked and pulled her closer so that she was practically straddling his lap. "By all means, Sel," he growled deeply.

She pulled his hands off her waist and and glared playfully. "Not for that, you sneaky thing. You threw up all over it, it's filthy! Now off with it." He rolled his eyes and lifted his arms up grumpily. She peeled the soaked t-shirt off, leaving him in just his boxers, and tossed it with the rest of the dirty sheets. 

He grimaced and growled. "I'm cold, Selene." 

She quickly ran to the wardrobe, grabbed something, and ran back. "I know, sweetheart. Let me change out of these, and I'll get this one on you." She slipped out of her dirty cardigan and blouse and started to shimmy out of her pants when suddenly she felt big, clammy arms wrap around her waist. 

"Damien, what're you doing?"

"You'ree warrrrmm," he slurred into the back of her neck. "I'm cold. Thisss seemed likeee the bessst solutionnn." He leaned into her body and hugged her waist like a child would a teddy bear. 

"Can I get my pants off first?"

"Mmhmm."

Damien let go so she could pull off her pants. She slid on the dark sweater she grabbed, which was so big it went past her waist and nearly to her knees, and turned back to the sick baby. 

"Arms up again." He did as he was told, and she pulled on his clothes. "Feeling better now?"

"Mmm," he muttered. He encaptured her again and laid his head on the bridge of her nose. He giggled softly. 

There wasn't any way out of his embrace, so Selene gave half a smile and went with it. If not for his appearance, he grinned so widely that you wouldn't think he was ill. She rubbed his face with her thumb and stroked his left shoulder and chest with the other hand. She then brushed his hair off his eyes and kissed his forehead lightly, then his nose, then his cheek. She wrinkled her nose from the scratchiness of his beard and sighed worriedly. "Oh, you're so sick."

"It happens." Damien plopped down on the bed and dragged her down too. She giggled and continued to stroke his face as they laid down adjacent to the head of the bed. 

"I just wish it wouldn't happen to you, darling. You honestly act too happy to be sick."

"Must be that delirium, doll. I'll never be too sick for you." He kissed her cheek and trailed down her jawline, neck, and then to her collarbone sloppily, but lovingly. "You're too gorgeous to be ignored, flu or not." His lips continued to roam her exposed neckline until he was interrupted by being pulled toward the head of the bed.

"If you're going to do that, we can at least be comfortable," Selene said arching her eyebrow. 

He scowled. "I was comfy. Very comfy."

She smiled slyly before pulling him farther up so that his head reached her collarbone. "Well do you want to be even more comfortable?"

His eyes lit up. "Yes. Defffffinitely yes."

A large comforter at the foot of the bed was pulled over their heads as she wrapped her arms around Damien's neck snugly. He sighed contentedly before burying his face into her warm upper body and continuing his quest to share his affection, starting just above where the collar of her shirt drooped down at her chest. She gave a small moan and breathed faintly. "How is this making you feel better?" She said skeptically.

"Trust me, doll," he whispered, "you'll me feel 100% better in no time at all."

"Really? Because I think it's the o-other way a-around," She shakily groaned as he got rougher. She gently held his face away and frowned. "No. Damien, you need to rest. There's no telling how much worse you might get if you don't sleep this off."

He glowered, still slightly smirking up at her. "But I don't want to. I want to stay up with you, Lovely." As he started to climb onto her, she lightly pinned him back down. 

"Damien. James. Thomas. I. Said. To. Rest." She glared daggers and pursed her lips at her now pouting partner. 

Being childishly aloof, he looked away. "You're no fun."

"Maybe. But you're not healthy enough to accurately determine that." 

Angrily pulling the covers over her head, she turned onto her side—now facing away from the shocked man. He sat up in surprise at her actions. "What're you doing? Why aren't you cuddling me?"

"I'm mad at you. Until you get settled, close your eyes, and fall asleep, I'm not turning back around," she called back, muffled. "If you don't—and I can tell—I'm going to leave and go work on editing "Bad Guy". I'll send up Eric with the dumplings that I asked him to make for you, and maybe I'll come back once I get to a good stop." 

And with that final statement, she was done. Even with the dirty look he was giving behind her back, Damien knew she was right and knew what could help. Sighing curtly, he turned the opposite way and finally shut his eyes. Within mere minutes, Selene could hear the light stuffy snores coming from his direction and smiled to herself, satisfied. She rolled back over and stealthily snaked her arms under his head and over his side, content that he finally came to terms with the situation.


End file.
